Star Wars The Different History
by Bia Caroline
Summary: Era uma vez duas irmãs... Biah e Padmé. Elas odiavam seus “seguranças”, Frank e Anakin. Tempos depois eles descobrem que apesar de brigas e discussões, eles são almas gêmeas... Mas... Será que o amor suporta tudo?
1. Apresentação

Nome: Star Wars - A different history.

Autora: Biah Amidala Skywalker Jones. (Lê-se EU!)

Shippers: Biah | Anakin e Padmé | Frank.

Trailer: Era uma vez duas irmãs... Biah e Padmé. Elas odiavam seus "seguranças", Frank e Anakin. Tempos depois eles descobrem que apesar de brigas e discussões, eles são almas gêmeas... Mas... Será que o amor suporta tudo?

Dedicatória: Dedico esta fic para a Nym(minha matadora favorita) principalmente! Para a Pam, Nini, Vitor, Isa, Gabi (Best friend), Prih (outra best), Lívia (Lyra), Sophie, Tia Thai, Tia Lubys e Tia Lizzie!


	2. Personagens

Biah Amidala é a mais nova rainha, sendo irmã gêmea de Padmé Amidala (Ex Rainha). Ela odeia o Anakin e o Frank. É uma das poucas mulheres Jedis, e o único que sabe disso é seu mestre, Yoda.

Padmé Amidala é a senadora. Irmã gêmea da Biah, também odeia Frank e Anakin. É muito gentil e paciente.

Anakin Skywalker se acha o cara. Tem um irmão gêmeo chamado Frank. Sempre acha saber mais que seu mestre, até que resolve ser ensinado pelo Chanceler Palpatine [?]. Vive em pé de guerra com as gêmeas Amidala.

Frank Skywalker é um homem gentil e geralmente corteja as meninas, Menos as gêmeas Amidala, Ele e seu irmão são considerados os melhores Jedis, porém ambos desconhecem o poder da Rainha.


	3. Prólogo

Prólogo – Em pé de guerra.

Frank e Padmé estavam sentados no sofá, assistindo a inútil briga de Biah e Anakin.

-Eu não vou voltar para Naboo! Não adianta Skywalker!! – Biah gritou para Ani.

-É o melhor para a República neste momento! Alteza confie em mim! – Ani implorou para a rainha.

-Aposto que a Biah vão falar um não na cara dele! – Padmé sussurrou para Frank, que aceitou a aposta.

-Ah, espera ai! As chances de eu confiar em você, em uma escala de 0 a 10... É -5!! – Biah respondeu e foi direto para seu quarto.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando o motivo de tanta briga entre eles. Eu e as personagens vamos contar-lhes tudo direitinho!

Tudo começou quando a Rainha foi eleita e teve que ficar um dia inteiro no templo jedi.


	4. O templo O começo das desavenças

Capítulo um – O templo... O começo das desavenças.

**Narrado por Padmé.**

Chegamos no templo Jedi.

Como de costume, a rainha – Biah – Tem que passar um dia no templo, observando os treinamentos. Eu achei isso tudo tediante na minha vez.

-Acho que vai ser legal! – Biah comentou. Ela estava realmente ansiosa para ver os treinos, já que ela era do mesmo tipo (N/A: Como se a Biah fosse roupa!!)

-Tenho certeza de que irá gostar... Já que vocês são da mesma espécie! – Respondi. Sorte que chegamos, se não iríamos começar uma briga.

Entramos e fomos recebidas pelo mestre Yoda.

-Com a presença de vocês, Feliz eu estou, Rainha Amidala! – Ele disse. Aquele baixinho verde é uma figura!

-A honra é toda minha Mestre Yoda! – Minha irmã respondeu educada como sempre. – Estou Ansiosa para ver os treinos.

-O treino dos pequenos veremos primeiro. – Ele respondeu.

Seguimos ele até a sala de treinamento das crianças.

-Crianças, A Rainha Amidala aqui está. – Mestre Yoda disse para os pequenos, interrompendo o treino dos mesmos.

-Bom dia Alteza! – Todos disseram em coro.

-Bom dia! – Ela respondeu sorridente.

Ficamos a manhã toda assistindo as crianças. Confesso que eles são muito aplicados na arte que praticam, Até mais que os mais velhos.

Logo depois fomos almoçar. No "restaurante" encontramos dois Jedis, Frank e Anakin Skywalker.

**Narração da Biah:**

Depois de uma maravilhosa manhã assistindo as crianças treinarem, fomos almoçar. Lá vi dois rapazes extremamente iguais. Eles pareciam Jedis.

Parecia que mestre Yoda havia lido minha mente, pois no instante seguinte, resolveu nos apresentar.

-Eles Padawans são, Rainha. – Ele disse.

-Prazer alteza, Me chamo Frank Skywalker! – Disse um deles, fazendo uma reverência e tocando seus lábios nas costas de minha mão.

-Prazer... Anakin Skywalker! – O outro fez o mesmo que seu irmão.

-O prazer é meu! – Respondi com delicadeza e olhei Padmé de rabo de olho.

-Padmé Amidala! – Ela disse fazendo uma reverência falsa.

Sentamos-nos em uma mesa e almoçamos. Durante esse meio tempo, conversamos sobre questões para melhorar a república. Foi aí que mestre Windu chegou, com uma noticia desastrosa (pelo menos é agora).

-Alteza! Mi Ladie! Pelo visto já conheceram nossos melhores Jedis! Eles serão seus guardas! Vão zelar pela segurança de vocês. – Ele disse com educação até de mais.

-Não precisa Mestre Windu! – Eu disse.

-Precisa sim! – Disse Anakin. Pelo visto nós não vamos nos dar muito bem.

-Certo... Não vamos começar uma discussão agora! – Disse minha irmã.

Terminamos de comer e voltamos para o templo Jedi. Dessa vez para assistir o treino dos nossos seguranças.

Ao chegar lá, nos sentamos em algumas cadeiras e vimos o treino.

Frank realmente sabia seguir a força. Ele tinha um bom controle sobre ela.

Anakin era igual ao seu irmão, mas senti que ele estava fazendo isso só para impressionar. Foi aí que resolvi usar meus poderes Jedi sem eles verem.

Fiz algumas coisas com a mão direita (usando a Telecinese)e em alguns minutos, o sabre de luz de Anakin ficou flutuando e o mesmo estava tentando pega-lo. Eu prendi o riso e parei de fazer a brincadeira.

-Anakin, concentre-se mais! – Disse Obi-Wan Kenobi, o mestre dos irmãos Skywalker.

-Certo mestre! – Ele respondeu e foi treinar.

Ficamos lá mais um tempo, vendo eles treinarem. Até que nós quatro fomos liberados.

- Vocês são bons! – Eu disse para eles.

-Obrigado alteza! – Frank agradeceu.

Seguimos o caminho em silêncio. Ao chegarmos em casa, vimos um holograma de ameaça.

"_Aqui é o conde Dookan! Exijo que entreguem a rainha imediatamente, ou começaremos uma guerra. Caso resolvam entregá-la, venham até Geonosis... Vocês tem até amanhã para entregá-la, ou a guerra será travada e vamos matar a rainha!"_

Fiquei pasma e me joguei no sofá.

-Temos que te tirar desse lugar! – Disse Anakin, sentando ao meu lado.

-Eu não fui com a sua cara. – Disse sinceramente e me levantei do sofá.

-Como assim não foi com a minha cara? – Ele perguntou.

-Não fui não indo, oras! – Respondi irritadíssima.

-Temos que resolver isso com o mestre Yoda! Provavelmente ela vai mandar agente para Naboo! – Disse Anakin Skywalker enquanto Frank e Padmé assistiam a nossa briga.

Agora é definitivo! EU NÃO FUI COM A CARA DELE!

-Eu não vou voltar para Naboo! Não adianta Skywalker!! – Gritei para Anakin.

-É o melhor para a República neste momento! Alteza confie em mim! – Ani implorou para a rainha.

-Aposto que a Biah vão falar um não na cara dele! – Padmé sussurrou para Frank, que aceitou a aposta.

-Ah, espera ai! As chances de eu confiar em você, em uma escala de 0 a 10... É -5!! – Respondi indo direto para o meu quarto.

**Narrado por Padmé.**

-O que foi que eu fiz? – Perguntou Ani pasmo com a atitude de Biah.

-Deve ter tocado no ponto fraco dela! – Frank respondeu também irritado com a Biah.

-Ela é assim naturalmente! – Eu disse.

-Ela devia pensar no que fala. – Ani resmungou sentando no sofá.

-Você devia pensar nas suas atitudes! – Eu disse saindo extremamente alterada

**Fim do Capítulo.**


	5. E ela deu o braço a torcer

Capítulo dois – E ela deu o braço a torcer!

**Narrado por Biah.**

Eu acho que fui muito grossa com o Ani... Acho que devo pedir desculpas a ele e permitir que o mesmo me leve em segurança para Naboo. Será mesmo que eu tenho que fazer isso? Que eu não perca a coragem e nem fique sem sentir as pernas!

Troquei de roupa. Já com meu vestido azul de dormir, arrumei meus cabelos.

Antes que eu pudesse sair do quarto, ouvi alguém batendo na porta. Abri a mesma e dei de cara com ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Anakin Skywalker.

-Boa noite Alteza! – Ele disse fazendo uma reverência.

-Boa noite, Skywalker... Entre! – Eu disse em um tom baixo.

-Obrigado! – Disse o homem entrando.

-Err... Me desculpe por hoje mais cedo... Eu estava um pouco transtornada com o fato de estar sendo ameaçada! – Eu disse sentando-me na beirada da cama.

-Sem problemas, Alteza! – Ele respondeu encostando-se à parede do quarto.

Só agora percebi o quanto ele é bonito.

-Mais uma coisa... Eu pensei melhor e... Podemos ir para Naboo. – Eu disse.

-Que bom. Eu recebi ordens do Mestre Windu para ficar ao seu lado 24 horas por dia. – Ele disse.

-Certo... Mas você não vai dormir comigo e nem vai me ver dormir! – Eu disse empurrando ele para fora.

-Mas... – Ele começou.

-Programarei a minha unidade R2 para me avisar a qualquer problema. – Eu disse e deixei-o de vez para fora.

Cobri as câmeras pêra que ele não tentasse me ver dormir.

Programei o R2 e fui dormir.

**Narração de Anakin**

-Onde está a Biah? – Perguntou Obi-Wan . – Não consigo vê-la!

-Ela foi dormir e cobriu as câmeras... Não quer que eu a veja dormindo. – Respondi com um leve sorriso.

Conversamos por um tempo.

-Eu realmente acho... – Eu parei quando senti que alguma coisa ruim ia acontecer com Biah.

-Também senti! – Disse Obi-Wan e fomos correndo para o quarto dela.

Ao chegarmos lá, vimos duas centopéias venenosas, Peguei meu sabre de luz e matei as duas, acordando a rainha.

**Narração da Biah**

-fique aqui com a rainha! – Disse Obi-Wan saindo do palácio pela  janela.

-Alteza! – Disseram os mordomos, minha irmã e C3PO entrando no quarto.

-O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Padmé.

-Eu... Eu não sei! – Respondi respirando rapidamente.

-Estão querendo te matar! Temos que ir para Naboo o mais rápido possível! – Disse Ani sentando-se na cama. – Volte a dormir... Embarcaremos amanhã cedo.

-Eu na consigo mais dormir. – Respondi ainda muito assustada.

- se me der licença... – Ani disse chegando mais perto de mim e deitando-se ao meu lado.

-Certo! Não tenho muitas opções. – Respondi revirando os olhos, enquanto todos os outros saiam do quarto.

-Desculpe alteza, mas eu não consigo dormir de blusa! – Ele disse tirando a camisa, deixando a mostra a sua barriga tanquinho.

**Interrupções On:**

AUTORA- Não sou roupa, mas amo um tanquinho! *-*

PRI (amiga)- Não é a única! Menina eu to boba! O.O'

AUTORA- De onde você veio amiga?

PRI- Sei lá! A escritora aqui é você!

AUTORA- é mesmo! Amo muito tudo isso [8)] Mas menina! Esse cara é tudo se bom!

PRI- Concordo amiga!

BIAH(personagem)- Gente o papo está bom, mas se continuar assim por muito tempo eu vou precisar de um balde

PRI- vai falar que você não gosta!

BIAH- É... Vendo a situação por esse ângulo... Gosto sim! Mas nada de compromisso! Eles podem me tirar do mandato e serei expulsa da ordem Jedi!

AUTORA- Aí! Não sabia que eu mesma era tão certinha!

ANAKIN (personagem)- Autora continua logo isso! *olhar ameaçador*

AUTORA- Sim tanquinho... Quer dizer, Skywalker! *sai correndo*

**Interrupções Off.**

Voltando...

Olhei para o lado, na tentativa de disfarçar a minha surpresa. Um tempo depois eu me arrumei na cama, ficando de costas para ele.

-Boa noite, Skywalker! – Eu disse friamente.

-Boa noite, alteza! – Ele respondeu, usando a telecinese para apagar as luzes.

**[b](Breve)Narração (Pensamento) de Anakin.**[/b]

É... Boa noite, Alteza... Sei que ainda vai gostar de mim. Um dia.


	6. Naboo

**Narração da Biah**

Acordei aparentemente cedo. O apartamento estava em um silêncio maravilhoso, mas senti que alguma coisa estava fora do lugar, vendo do momento em que eu adormeci.

Era Anakin. Ele não estava mais no quarto. Mas sinto que ele ainda está aqui, no apartamento.

Levantei-me da cama e percebi que minha camisola/roupa de dormir/pijama/vestidinho da noite/ou como queira chamar, estava muito curto.

Nota mental: Arrumar uma roupa maior para dormir.

Fui até a sala, onde encontrei com Frank, Anakin, Padmé e Obi-Wan sentados.

-Bom dia, People... Quero dizer, senhoras e senhores. – Aííí! Mancada! Tenho que me acostumar a falar como uma pessoa importante.

-Bom dia, Alteza! – disseram todos me olhando atentamente e pude ver que Anakin prestava mais atenção que os outros.

Será que estou muito gorda? Abafa o caso! Ai, a louca!

-Padmé, será que você poderia me ajudar? Estou com um probleminha! – Eu disse.

-É algo que eu possa ajudar? – Perguntou Anakin.

-Não será necessário! – Disse Padmé entendendo meu probleminha gigantesco. – Com licença!

Ela veio rapidamente até meu quarto.

- O que eu visto? – Perguntei.

**Interrupções On:**

AUTORA- Priii!!! Essa foi para você!

PRI- Aí amiga! Amei! Mas to passada com a roupinha dela!

GABI(amiga)- Me too!

AUTORA- Amiga! Pronto! Formou o trio fofoca *-*

PRI E GABI- Yeah!

GABI- Bem que você poderia colocar agente na fic!

AUTORA- Vou tentar!

**Interrupções Off.**

-Não sei... Você tem que estar irreconhecível! Mas eu acho isso impossível... Então veste essa! – Padmé respondeu, me dando uma roupa linda.

-Você vai ficar bem? – Eu estava aflita... Não queria salvar a minha vida e deixar ela lá, correndo perigo.

-Vou! Fique tranqüila! – Ela respondeu com um leve sorriso.

Peguei minhas malas, respirei fundo e sai do quarto.

-Está pronta... Alteza? – Perguntou Anakin impaciente.

-Estou! Já podemos ir! – Respondi

Abracei minha irmã, assim que Anakin pegou as malas de minhas mãos.

-Anakin! Que a força esteja com você!- Disse Obi-Wan.

-Que a força esteja com o senhor, mestre. – Anakin respondeu e saímos.

**Narração da Padmé**

A sala ficou em um silêncio extremo. Olhei para Obi-Wan quando ele começou a falar:

-Tomara que ele não faça nenhuma besteira!

-Estou mais preocupada que ela faça uma besteira... Do que ele! – Respondi.

**Narração da Biah**

Após uma hora de viajem, finalmente chegamos em Naboo.

-Sinto que não devíamos ter vindo! – Eu disse.

-Por que acha isso? – Ele perguntou interessado.

-Algo me diz que devíamos ter ficado em courosant! – Eu respondi, enquanto entravamos em casa.

-Não se preocupe... Nada vai acontecer com sua irmã! – Ele disse, olhando nos meus olhos. Percebi que seu olhar sustentava um sentimento que não podemos sentir um pelo outro... O amor!

-Não me olhe desse jeito. – Pedi.

-Por quê? – Ele retrucou.

-Porque me deixa constrangida! – Respondi friamente.

**Interrupções On:**

GABI-Aí que fora! Essa doeu até em mim!

PAM(Amiga)- Que cara idiota! Mas eu sei o que acontece agora =P

AUTORA- Não conta!

**Interrupções Off.**

-Acho que não é isso alteza! – Ele persistiu aproximando-se de meu rosto.

Opa, distância perigosa! Alerta vermelho! Por que eu não consigo me mover? Tarde de mais!

Ele estava muito perto. Eu não me movia, foi então que ele me beijou e eu não recusei.

Estava confusa. Muito confusa. Quando voltei à sanidade, interrompi aquele beijo.

-Eu não devia ter feito isso. – Sussurrei para mim mesma.

-Desculpe-me. – Ouvi Anakin dizendo baixinho.

Fui para meu quarto e troquei de roupa.

Quando voltei, Percebi que Anakin esteve meditando enquanto eu me trocava.

-Vamos sair um pouco? – Perguntei na tentativa de manter a paz entre nós. Já estava cansada de guerra. Cansada da guerra dos separatistas e cansada da nossa guerra.

-Como quiser alteza! – Ele respondeu e fomos para os jardins. Era o lugar que eu mais gostava.

Aquela grama verde e o som das cachoeiras.

-Como é ser Jedi? – Perguntei deitando em seu colo.

-É legal... Tirando o fato de não poder fazer o que gosta, ou estar com as pessoas que amamos. – Ele respondeu indiferente.

-E vocês podem amar? Pensei que fosse proibido!

-Compromisso é proibido... Possessão é proibida... Mas compaixão é praticamente a base do Jedi. – Ele respondeu e ficamos lá por muito tempo... Em silêncio.

-Vou me retirar. Vemos-nos no Jantar. - Eu disse, Levantando e indo para meu quarto.

Tomei um banho bem demorado, coloquei um vestido preto e um arco de metal na testa (é a moda)

Olhei o relógio e vi que já eram 7 da noite. Passei meu lápis preto bem forte (Frase By Pri!) e fui jantar.

Ele estava lá, impecavelmente no horário certo.

Jantamos a luz de velas, enquanto discutíamos sobre maneiras de acabar com a guerra. Ao final do jantar, começamos uma nova discussão, mas dessa vez, era sobre ele. Sim, ele havia confessado, ele me amava.

-Ani, esse é um sentimento que nós não podemos sentir um pelo outro! – Eu disse, tentando tirar aquela coisa da cabeça dele.

-Não precisa ser assim! Ninguém precisa saber! – Ele sugeriu, provavelmente havia notado que eu sentia o mesmo sentimento por ele.

-Estaríamos vivendo uma mentira! Isso iria nos matar! Diga-me, você agüentaria? – Perguntei, olhando no fundo dos olhos dele.

- Eu estou morrendo aos poucos, desde o dia em que eu te conheci! – Ele respondeu.

Fiquei intrigada. Não podia acreditar na coragem dele. Na coragem de se opor aos seus mestres. Muitas coisas fluíram em minha mente, mas palavras eram poucas para poder falar tudo que sentia, então achei necessário ficar calada.

**Interrupções On.**

Thaty (amiga) – Burra, Burra, ES-TÚ-PI-DA!! Por que a Biah não falou tudo??

Autora – Amiiga se sabe que eu te adoro... Mas se sabe que eu off sou meio burrinha!

Thaty – Eu sei q vc é burrinha ¬¬°

Lett's (amiga)- Eu também sei o/

**Interrupções Off.**

_**[Finalmente] Fim do capítulo.**_

N/A: Meu deus, eu ainda não acredito que tenho uma leitora.

Carol, você fez essa fic sair das cinzas!! Esses capítulos já estavam escritos, então agora os posts vão demorar, porque eu tenho mais duas fics para escrever e estou com idéia para duas histórias originais!

Obrigada por me fazer voltar a escrever essa fic! (/falouaviciadaemSW)

Beijacksons, Biah Jackosn Jones


End file.
